


Six Years, Five Months and Four Days Later...

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1, The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: "Your dad was a great man."





	Six Years, Five Months and Four Days Later...

**Author's Note:**

> I so believe that Zoey and Charlie ended up together.

Charlie lounged in the doorway. “You about ready?” Seeing his wife struggle with her boots, he strode in and knelt at her feet. “You sure you're up for this?” He helped her gain her unwieldy balance.

“Got another month to go,” Zoey grabbed the large hat and small bag from the bed. “And yes, I will make it. I may have to find a bench now and then but I'll be fine.” She sighed. “I just....I wish he'd had longer.” Her hand unconsciously caressed her bulging stomach, the grandchild he hadn't lived to see.

“He was very proud of you, Dr. Young.”

“And he was proud of you, Attorney Young. Won your first case and everything.”

“It was a property dispute and I'm not one hundred percent sure it was my eloquent argument or the former president sitting in the courtroom that won me the verdict.”

“He would say a win was a win.”

“And, speaking of winning, he'd remind you that Josiah is an old and honorable name.”

She snorted. “We are not naming our daughter Josiah.”

“Well, he did point out that 'Bartlet' could work either way.”

She tipped her head to the side. “Bartlet Young. It does kind of have a nice ring, doesn't it?” She peered anxiously in the mirror. “Do I look okay?”

He looked her over. The plain black dress, the low-heeled boots. Her face, expertly made-up was pale but serene. Her hair drawn back in a low twist to accommodate the hat. He tweaked a lock back into place. “Yeah, you'll do.”

They walked slowly down the stairs, he helped her don the hat and severe black coat before he slipped on his own coat and helped her to the waiting limo.

*

She sighed as she walked toward the limo. She'd lost Charlie somewhere. Well, not somewhere, she knew where he'd gone. He always made a point of going to see the Landingham boys when he visited Arlington.

“Dr. Young?” 

She turned at the voice. “Oh, Dr. Jackson. I didn't know you were here.” She took his outstretched hand.

“Jack always thought a lot of your father. And he was always willing to help us when we needed him.” He stopped and cleared his throat. “Can I offer you my arm without getting my head bitten off?”

Zoey smiled at the slight smile. And hooked her arm through his. “You can relax, I still have a ways to go.”

“Pregnant women petrify us men. We're always afraid something's going to shoot out and we'll have to catch it.”

“Well, I'm not going to shoot and how many times, really, have you been called upon to catch?”

“Three,” he answered with a shrug.

She stopped and stared at him. “Would I be correct if I guessed that not all of them were on this planet?”

He nudged her into walking again. “No, you wouldn't be wrong.”

“I would have loved to have been there when Dad found out about the stargate.”

“Disclosing to a new president is always, as Jack would say, a crap shoot. President Bartlet thought Leo had fallen off the wagon. You know, like way off the wagon.”

Zoey found her first laugh of the day. “I can see that conversation.”

They stopped by the waiting limo. “I guess I'd better go find Jack. I'm glad I got to see you today, Dr. Young.” Daniel looked out across the endless rows of graves. “Your dad was a great man. We were lucky to have him.”

He kissed her cheek before helping her into the car. She buzzed the window down and watched him walking toward General O'Neill. “Yes, yes, we were.”


End file.
